


Aftershocks

by Abidos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, First Order Politics, Force Choking, Hux is a schemer, Kylo tries, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey is awsome and deserves better, Slow Burn, Spoilers, enemies to something else, more like enemies to not enemies, mostly - Freeform, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abidos/pseuds/Abidos
Summary: Takes place right after the last Jedi. Kylo and Hux must come to terms with their new situation but the galaxy is not going to stand still and wait for them to catch up.





	1. On Crait

He could feel Hux’s eyes on him, burning a path through his back and out his chest. He wouldn’t turn around. Hux was beneath him, wasn’t worth the notice. Why then, did he allow the slimy mongrel to get under his skin like this?

He had failed, worse, he had been made the fool. And Hux had warned him and had seen him. He felt the shame of it course through his blood, settle in his bones. In his mind, he could just see the general’s sneer, could imagine the tone of his cutting remarks.  Kylo clenched his fist over the hilt of his lightsabre hoping to gain some measure of control from the pain of its ridges digging into his flesh. He had expected Hux declaring him his Supreme Leader to change something between them. It hadn’t. Strangling the man hadn’t, nor anything else he had done to him. He could send him to the hospital wing, but that probably wouldn’t change anything else either. It hadn’t for the Supre… for Snoke.

Hux finally arrived, accompanied by two squadrons of troopers, Kylo steeled himself.

“They are gone then?”

Kylo didn’t even look at him.

“Clearly”

“I meant, can you sense where they have gone?”

He gritted his teeth, another failure. Something was shielding them from him, Rey?  Hux took his silence as answer.

“Very well. Spread out, inspect the cave. Defensive protocol 6, we do not know if they have left booby-traps or if they have prepared an ambush somewhere deeper in the shafts.”

This was worse, Hux being professional and competent made him feel clumsy and emotional by comparison. No doubt that was his intention.  He turned around with a skating comment on his tongue, but Hux was gone. After a few seconds, he located him standing next to a console which was being hacked by one of the Order’s BB units. He stalked over.

“They send a cry for help,” Hux stated as soon as Kylo was in earshot.

“We will destroy any ally that shows up.”

“None will, they didn’t get a single response.”

Kylo was surprised by that, his mother had many allies, and after Hosnian Prime the galaxy should have turned against them, just as after Alderan.

“Did the message not get through?”

“It did.”

He thought he could feel Hux’s smugness. He created the faintest sensation of pressure against the man’s throat.

“Explain, general.”

Hux stretched his neck.

“I assume our diplomats and agents have made sure those who would defy us stay put in fear of Starkiller.”

“Your machine is gone” Kylo growled, had he hit Hux to hard on the head?

The general allowed himself a smile.

“They don’t know that.”

Kylo looked at him nonplussed, finally meeting his eyes fully.

“Our people were ready for her firing Ren, they made sure everyone in power knew how and who had done it. That speech you failed to attend was not just for my troops.”

“It blew up.”

“Well, we didn’t broadcast that, now did we?” Hux was still grinning. Kylo felt like throwing him across the hangar again to wipe it off his face, but he wanted answers. “Why do you think we hurried head over heels to the Resistance Base, Ren?”

“To stop them from getting away.”

“To stop them from getting the news out.  With the destruction of their fleet there will be no evidence; none so convincing anyone will want to gamble the continued existence of their star-system on it.  We have monitored their communications.” Hux sneered. “They were so preoccupied with escaping they didn’t even think of the bigger picture.”

Kylo was taken aback.  He hadn’t… he hadn’t even thought about that.   A sudden realisation hit him. He knew what he had to do. He had seen Snoke do it many times. It wouldn’t be easy, he gritted his teeth.

“Well done.” He swallowed. “Hux.”

He felt a disturbance next to him. Hux was looking at him with the most unguarded expression he had ever seen on him, surprise and disbelief written all over his face. Kylo felt a twinge of pride at that, using the general’s name had been his own idea. Their eyes met a second, both looked away immediately. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, interrupted only by the grumpy beeping of the droid.

“Thank you.” Kylo looked back at Hux. The man was staring straight ahead, his face guarded once again, his arms behind his back, fists clenched. “Leader”

More silence, still uncomfortable but different. Kylo just started to wonder if he could get away by pretending to join the search parties, probably not.  The Supreme Leader shouldn’t do something like that. He didn’t like that insight.

His train of thought was interrupted by some angry beeping. Kylo looked at Hux quizzically. The general seemed frustrated and resigned.

“I have no idea how he keeps turning his profanity filter off.”


	2. In the general's chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux talks to Sloane, plans for the future and comes to terms with a recent epiphany about himself.

“Why didn’t you just kill him?”

Grand Admiral Rae Sloane’s voice echoed through Hux’s chamber. Her face had aged since they had first met over three decades ago, her hair was almost entirely white, yet she still exuded the same confidence, the same strength that had been the core around which the Order had been build.  Armitage felt relief at seeing that strength, took solace in it.  And he hated himself for it. But it was an old hatred, much like the panging of a scarred-over- wound, pain that was almost a friend.

“Shoot him with the cannons of the Walkers as he stood there like an idiot, wasting our chance to finish the Resistance once and for all.”

“He could be of use” the general offered.

“To you? Are you so afraid of losing power in the council due to the fall of Snoke that you’d risk giving that madman control over your men, over yourself?”

Armitage glared. It wasn’t just his influence that would be diminished without the support of the Supreme Leader, but hers as well since he backed her in most endeavours.  It had been a masterstroke, Rae had manoeuvred him between herself and Snoke, sure as she was of Armitage’s loyalty, without the risk of dealing with the sadistic monster directly.  The wounds of Snoke’s latest torture session flared up for a second until Armitage managed to get a grip on the pain and push it down.  He should recognise it as the grand strategy it was, not feel hurt at the knowledge that she would use him so.  He really should. Sadly, his expectations and hopes had proven to be much less controllable than his pain-threshold.

“He needs me, he knows he does.”

“He knows he needs someone, I’m certain he isn’t aware you are his best chance.” She cast a glance at the cut on his lip, the bruises forming on his jaw and the marks around his neck. “Unless it is something else? I didn’t realise you enjoyed that kind of thing.  Perhaps I was too hasty in intervening all those years ago.”

The comment cut deep.  For a second the blinding terror associated with his father’s memory overtook him.  He twisted in his chair and dug his nails into his palm to stop any further reaction. She still knew all his weak spots, but why was she using them? She must be more aggravated than letting on. Why? The Order was all but victorious, and Ren did not present a more significant problem than Snoke, less, probably, should the council decide to kill him it would be unanimous, no one owed him any allegiance. Ah, of course, that old Imperial trauma.

“No need to fear, Grand Admiral, the new Supreme Leader seems very motivated to finish the princess and her Resistance.”

She scowled, but there was a slight tuck at the corners of her lips that indicated she was pleased with him.

“See to it, I will not have our victory snatched from under our noses at the eleventh hour.” She relaxed back into her chair. “I will trust your judgement in this matter, Armitage, and stay my hand, _for now_. But I will expect to see results.”

“Of course, Grand Admiral.”

 

After their call had finished Armitage sat quietly behind his desk, staring at the blank screen.  Time to get his thoughts in order. Ideally, he should get some sleep first, but time was of the essence, he’ll review his conclusions later.

First, immediate threats. He could trust Sloane to keep her word, if she wanted Ren dead she would have told him. That eliminated the most substantial danger, but there were still the other factions on the council.  Any of them might decide to move against the new Supreme Leader, either because they considered him inept or to advance their own agenda.  Armitage sneered. After choking him, Ren had taunted that Snoke was no longer there to protect him. Idiot boy. Did he honestly not realise that Snoke had equally protected him from the cloak and dagger games that defined the politics of the upper echelons of the Order?  Still, for now, they should be safe. The men and woman who rose to the top did not do so by showing their hand too soon. Ren was an unknown quantity for them, they would wait and see.

The next threat came from Ren himself.  After they returned from Crait, he had ordered Armitage to find the Resistance and locked himself in his room.  Ren didn’t seem to wish to supplant him as commander of his army as long as Armitage followed his commands. But Rae was right.  Ren might try to replace him.  Someone in the council might even try to take his place once they realised how politically inexperienced Ren was, thinking him easy to manipulate.  Ren wasn’t unintelligent and would see through that eventually, but that would be a small consolation to Armitage if his mangled body were decomposing in a trash compactor.  He needed Ren to realise that to the rest of the council his link to Vader made him seem a liability, a potential traitor. If they appeared to him as loyal, it would only be to take advantage of him.  Perhaps Armitage’s best approach to this would be the straightforward one.  Ren would want to meet the council soon, and if he didn’t Hux would suggest he should. And then, perhaps aided by some careful guiding, Ren would see the truth of them. Yes, that would work.  Best to wait though, for Ren to call the meeting himself. He had no intention of showing his hand too early either.

The last issue to consider was a harder one.  Why hadn’t he killed Ren himself? There was truth in what he had said to Rae; Ren, properly managed, could be of use alive.  But he also could be a disaster, as he had shown on Crait.  And a dead Ren could be of use too.  The council didn’t trust him, killing him would earn Armitage credit, even among the factions that resented his rapid ascension through the ranks.  He could present events in such as a way that it would be seen by the lower levels as him saving the Order from a raving madman that had slaughtered their beloved Leader Snoke.  Combined with the power vacuum and him and Rae pulling enough strings, it would place him as Supreme Leader. With a different title, no doubt, to appease the council and grant them the illusion that Armitage had no intention of exerting as much power as Snoke had.

That had been the plan. Was the plan, for as far as Sloane and the members of their own faction were concerned.  So why hadn’t he killed Kylo Ren when he’d had the chance?  It was true that Armitage felt attracted to the man.  The power and grace the knight displayed when wielding his sabre to cut down the Order’s enemies created a nice little tingle in the pit of Hux’s stomach.  But Ren was hardly the first he desired, and that had never stopped Armitage from doing what was necessary. Besides, now that Ren had escalated his verbal threats to physical abuse any remaining trace of attraction Armitage felt for him would soon vanish. No, he suspected the reason had more to do with what happened in the throne room, the first chance he’d had to kill Ren and didn’t even dare tell Rae about. 

He had been alerted that Snoke’s emergency ship had taken off.  Footage had shown it had been the scavenger girl. Combined with the complete lack of communication from Snoke’s throne room Armitage had had a decent guess at what he could expect. He hadn’t been wrong.  Ren had been laying on the floor, breathing shallowly. Everyone else was extremely dead.  He could have shot Ren then and there, but all his attention had been taken up by the throne.  He desired it, or, he should have.  He had always assumed, no, known that he would take the Supreme Leader’s place. It had been a defining part of his psyche for as long as he could remember, and now it was in his reach.  He had been astounded to find he didn’t want it.  The sight of the throne, the idea of occupying it had filled him with dread.  When he snapped out of the trance, he had only reluctantly gotten to the conclusion that he should kill Ren, and had slowly reached for his sidearm.  Kylo had woken up before he could reach it.  Armitage refused to acknowledge how he felt about that.

Why had he felt like that?  Was it some type of fear of failing, being so close to his goal? He had a number of disorders, but self-sabotage had never been one of them. There was something else, a realisation, an epiphany that had been fluttering just out of reach since he came to meet Kylo Ren, and had finally hit as he stood over the fallen body of his rival, surrounded by smouldering corpses. He had refused to accept it at that moment, but he could no longer escape it.

Ren had always been a puppet. Armitage had seen it the very first time he had laid eyes on him. Torn between the expectations of all the people in his life, taking refuge in a dead man’s identity in a rather sad attempt to gain some control, some self-determination.

And what Armitage had finally seen was a simple truth, that he was no different.

His dream to become Emperor, Supreme Leader, however you called it, wasn’t his own. It had been placed there by his father and fanned by Sloane and Snoke, all of them for different reasons, different ways in which they could use him.

It was a bitter pill to swallow. Still, Armitage wasn’t one to wallow in the past.  There was but one way, and it lead forwards.

So, what was it that he wanted? What did he need?

The triumph of the Order.  This was so clear to him, it was the nucleus around which he existed. But not just any order.  His Order, one that will obliterate the chaos, the injustice, the corruption and the abuses of the strong from the galaxy.  Not just another means for the powerful to oppress the weak. If that was what it was going to be, what, deep down, Armitage knew most of his fellow council members and Snoke wanted it to be, then he would rather destroy it himself. The Order must succeed, he had murdered billions for it. He would see it triumph, even if he had to give his life for it.

His troops, his soldiers, his army.  He wasn’t blind. He knew many of the children he trained would not reach old age.  But few things boiled his blood as the wilful loss of troops due to incompetence or some equally unacceptable reason. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had committed murder.  The old Imperials had soon learned Armitage would not tolerate the Empire’s past treatment of trooper life.  They had learned, the ones that hadn’t weren’t around anymore.

Control, power.  Armitage knew he wanted it. This was no figment placed in him by others. He craved it, not merely to assure that the galaxy ran adequately, but for its own sake.  He knew where this wish came from.  Growing up he’d had no power whatsoever, no control over what he did, what he wore, when to sleep and what to eat.  He would never be so powerless again. He had always thought this meant he had to be Supreme Leader, now, perhaps, he could rethink this part. How much power would he really have at the top? What would his duties be? He thought of Phasma, how she refused any promotion that would take her away from the field of battle.  As Supreme Leader he would have even less contact with his troops, would have to give up his time on the bridge.  His actions would be under constant scrutiny.  There would be an unending succession of political obligations, forcing him to play nice to the scum of Canto Bight and similar.  Perhaps it was better to stand next to the throne than sit on it.  After all, wasn’t that what Sloane wanted? He should heed the example of his teachers rather than their words. 

Was that where Ren could come in? Perhaps not just a temporary inconvenience, maybe he could be handled.  He did bring some advantages.  He was royalty, something many in the galaxy still valued. He _was_ the heir to Vader, a Force user, this would impress the Imperial sympathisers. He counted with the loyalty of the apprentices he had taken with them, they considered him their master. And now that he had stopped hiding under that mask and looking at everything like a kicked puppy he actually cut an impressive figure.  At least to the people who couldn’t read him like Armitage could.

A final issue.  For a few hours, Armitage had considered another way in which Ren might be an improvement over Snoke.  For all his posing, Ren was no sadist. Armitage had hoped that acknowledging Ren’s position and following his command might reduce his own number of visits to the medbay. He had been disabused of that notion soon enough, as his bruised ribs attested.  No matter, he had endured Snoke’s abuse for the Order and would do the same with Ren’s. Until he found a way to control him.   He thought back to the praise the Supreme Leader had given him in Crait.  Perhaps there was even hope for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes and welcome any corrections.


	3. On the bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go even worse than both of them had expected. Kylo reacts as his calm and thoughtful self.

That weasel! Mangy cur, treasonous dog! Kylo thundered through the corridors of the Finalizer on his way to the bridge.  To think that he had even felt slightly remorseful for throwing him through the cabin of the Upsilon.  He should have rammed him through the wall and let him fall to his death.  No problem, there was still a chance for that, only this time he would take his time…

“HUX!!” He bellowed as he broke through the doors leading to the main bridge. The general looked up surprised and started to speak, but Kylo didn’t give him the chance, using the Force to grab him by the throat and slam him against the ceiling.

“TRAITOR! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! I SPARED YOUR LIFE ONCE, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!!”

Hux’s face was turning red, sputtering for air, he barely managed to mouth “why?”

Kylo dropped him, he would make the mongrel admit to his treason, and then he’ll rip his flesh from his bones.

“You tried to have me killed!”

Hux looked up haggard, hand around his throat and shook his head. At that Kylo advanced and with a scream backhanded him across the floor.

“Don’t you dare lie to me! I tore it out of the would-be assassin’s head!!” Forget taking his time, Hux would die now!

The general put up a hand as Kylo advanced on him, he tried to talk and failed, on his second attempt he succeeded.

“Do me.”

“What?!” Kylo stopped in front of him. Hux coughed, swallowed.

“Me, read my mind, you’ll find I have nothing to do with it.” Kylo stopped. His stomach filled with lead.  Could it be?  But Hux wouldn’t offer unless it was, the lie would be so easy to detect. He looked at the general on his knees before him, hand up in supplication, barely managing to hide the fear in his eyes, begging to be believed.  A wave of shame hit Kylo. Hux had done nothing but what Kylo had ordered, even going above and beyond to meet his wishes. He had started to believe he might have found a loyal underling now that Kylo had put him in his place.  Kylo realised that that was why he had reacted so strongly. For one moment he had felt alone and betrayed.

“Hux… I…” he started slowly when a noise behind him caught his attention.  He turned around.  Every single trooper on the bridge had their weapon trained on him. He looked back at Hux, realising that the man’s hand gesture was meant to stop them firing.  The rage he had felt before returned with a vengeance.  How dare they? How dare Hux?! He was the Supreme Leader, they should be loyal to him, not this wretched excuse for a man. He grabbed Hux by the collar as the man stood up, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I accept your offer, general!”  And plunged in.

Every mind is different, Hux’s was… vast. And so incredibly, unbelievably … loud. Hundreds of thoughts thundered around Kylo. Too fast for him to make sense. He pushed through, beyond the whirlwind of what was currently going through the general’s head, went deeper.  There were massive wells of information, and, he hadn’t expected it, emotion, so much, so strong. He worried he would drown in it.  He went deeper, to the core, hoping to find some peace so he could take his bearing.  He needed to control himself. He clenched his teeth, he shouldn’t have done this while feeling so agitated, it was hard to separate his own emotions from Hux’s.  Memories, old ones, Kylo could only catch snatches.  Troopers, the interior of Star Destroyers, and always, constantly an underlying thread, he almost grasped it. Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes and welcome any corrections.


	4. In the Supreme Leader's chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wakes up and discuses the future with Hux

He was surrounded by mist, he could barely see his own hands, much less the ground he was standing on. He heard something, a noise, voices. The fog made it hard to tell what it was or where it was coming from. He started to run, but the sound didn’t get any further or closer.  He knew where he was. Standing still, he now concentrated on the voices, pulled them closer.  The mist cleared somewhat. He was in the Falcon. His mother was there, she was talking to the gathered Resistance members.  The mood was very sombre, some were crying. They were mourning for Luke.  He felt his attention pulled to a spot behind him. When he turned around he saw Rey, she looked at him with utter revulsion and hatred. She pushed him out of her head with such force he was sure he would have bruises.

 

Kylo woke up in his bed.  His head felt fussy as if he had been given a tranquilliser.  He probably had.  He was wearing his night clothes, and there was a light breakfast on the table next to the bed. He felt… oddly calm. Usually, after such a fit of rage as the one he’d just experienced, he’d crash and feel depressed and miserable for days. Locked up in his rooms, replaying all the ways he had screwed up. He dismissed the idea. He was a new man now.  He had let the past die.  The Kylo Ren who had hidden behind a mask was no more.  He was stronger now than he ever was before.  Perhaps he should take a new name. Gingerly Kylo reached for the glass with water when the door opened.  Hux walked in carrying a datapad and looking tired.

“Supreme Leader” He greeted, his throat sounded sore. Kylo just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Once Hux got tired of waiting for an answer he continued.  “I have the initial report on the attempted assassination.” Hux paused again.  Kylo noticed he was lingering by the door instead of coming too close, even though it meant straining his voice. “Would you prefer to rest?” The general waited a few more seconds and turned around to leave.

“Wait.”  Once Hux faced him again, Kylo gestured for him to get closer. As he did Kylo saw his neck was bandaged under his uniform.

“My men have interrogated the prisoner. We know how he got in and I have corrected the weakness in our security. I have made a list of the possible men and women that might have ordered the attack.”  He handed him the datapad.  Kylo looked at the names.

“I don’t know any of these people, why would they want me dead?”

“They are part of the higher and mid-ranks of the Order and, with respect, I don’t think it was you they were trying to kill.”

Kylo frowned.

“Explain.”

“I think they were trying to kill me.”

“I’m fairly certain no assassin capable of infiltrating our ship would confuse the two of us, general.”

“No Leader, but the man was clearly manipulated to believe he was working for me, and he also had to kill you in person, no poisons, sabotage or sniper rifles. Given your abilities…”

“He was sure to be caught, by me…” Kylo felt familiar anger boiling in his stomach.  Snoke’s body was barely cold and here were more people thinking they could control him.  He knocked on the datapad. “So these are all the people in the Order that want you dead?”

“The ones I suspect would use this method, at this time.”

Kylo looked at the list.  It was a long list.

“Not too good at making friends are you?”

“There is no such thing,” Hux stated emotionlessly. “These are mostly mid-level officers, I believe that they expected to take my place once I was gone.” Kylo looked pointedly at the general’s neck.  “On the insistence of Snoke, we have kept your… natural disposition a secret from the rest of the Order.” Hux explained “The council members know, of course, and nothing will stop the lower ranks from gossiping.  These officers are known for not paying attention to their subordinates. I surmise they think our association to be similar to that of Grand Moff Tarkin and Lord Vader.”

“Vader respected Tarkin, followed his counsel…”

“Whereas you do not believe me worthy of the air I need to breathe, believe me, Supreme Leader, I do not share their misapprehension.” Hux pointed out, still not showing any emotion. Kylo, on the other hand, felt his stomach twist in annoyance.

“These officers think they can manipulate me.”

“That is their default assumption about anyone. As I said, they do not know you, so they have no reason to assume otherwise.”

Kylo glared at Hux.

“Then get the word out.”

“They would believe I am merely attempting to secure my position and give no credit to what I said.”

Kylo fume. Those dogs.  Snoke had indulged them playing their political games, but Kylo saw it for the pathetic attempts they were of the powerless to distract from how insignificant they really were. He had no intention of making the same allowances.  He’d show them their place.  He glanced at the general.  Just as he had Hux.

“We spoke about gathering the council.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader, although I still believe it would be better to arrange a few meetings with individual members.  Their enemies in the council will think you favour them and will attempt to please you too…”

“Enough!” The water glass on the bedside table burst. Kylo noted with satisfaction how the general startled at the display of true power. He pulled the now drenched covers away and got out of bed, wiping the water from his face. “I have no intention to waste my time on political nonsense general. I will meet with the other insipid bitches on your council, and they _will_ fall in line.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader, I will prepare a folder with information on the members, so you can…”

This time it was the entire tray that crashed against the wall, Hux had only barely avoided it.  Kylo drew himself up to his full height and stalked into the general’s personal space.  If there was one trait that annoyed Kylo about him but that he’d never admit to it was that since Hux was as tall as he was, he could not properly loom over him. It was an intimidation tactic he quite enjoyed.  As it was, Hux was barely leaning back a bit.  To any outside observer, it would seem as if he was merely trying to avoid smelling Kylo’s breath. At least the man had the decency to look away after a few seconds.

“I apologise Leader, I was merely offering my advice.  I will make sure everything is just as you ordered.”

Kylo pulled away. Perhaps he should be magnanimous.  Hux was a weak and sycophantic man.  All he had ever managed had been through these wretched games.  Kylo shouldn’t fault him for not understanding what it meant to have real power.

“I accept your apology general but do try to learn from your mistakes.  My patience has a limit.”

Hux paused for a second, evidently impressed by his compassion.

“Thank you, Leader. There is another issue, pertaining the Resistance’s BB unit.”

“Dameron’s mechanic?”

“Yes, it still exists. It is the only droid that still does that was at the attack on Starkiller.  Our spies indicate the Resistance intends to use its recordings to prove that the base was destroyed, our data…”

“Is there any news on the girl?” Kylo interrupted.

“No, Leader. Although the Resistance is making the transfer of the droid their priority, I expect that she would be…”

“No, she would not waste her time on politics either.” He growled.  His arch nemesis would no doubt be improving her skill with the Force, so she’d be able to face him in combat. Foolish girl. She had still to see her destiny was beside him.

“Of course.  I will order our agents to keep searching. Meanwhile, about the droid…”

“I expect you to take care of such matters, general.”

“As you wish.” Hux turned around at the sound of the door opening. A BB unit rolled in with a broom and started to clean up the breakfast tray. Now that he could inspect him unobserved, Kylo noted the general looked extremely tired.  He was paler than ever, even his lips had lost their colour, and his cheeks were sunk in. That wouldn’t do.

“General…, Hux.” Kylo waited until he had the man’s attention. “When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?”

Hux looked back at him, confused.

“I… I think…”

“You are of no use of me exhausted, Hux.”

“I assure you Supreme Leader, I would never let my work…”

“Snoke overworked you. Placing you in charge of Starkiller, in addition to your obligations in the Stormtrooper program, the strategy office and your command of the Finalizer.  He did this to control you. I know I do not need such tricks.”

Hux didn’t seem to know what to say.  Kylo was pleasantly reminded of when he had praised him on Crait.  He would be better than Snoke.  He didn’t need to diminish his subordinates to appear bigger himself.

“I will arrange…” Hux started, but Kylo gave him a meaningful glare. “I will leave instructions with my aide regarding the council and the droid and retire for two shifts.”

“Twelve hours at least, Hux.  You have a lot to catch-up on.  Have droids send food to your chamber.” Hux’s eyes widened. “I can make it an order if I have to, and I will know if you disobey.” Hux looked at him as if he had never seen him before. Kylo realised he really liked having this effect on the general.

The moment was interrupted by the BB unit crashing into the general’s legs amidst angry beeps demanding to be let out.

“I … shut up you… I will do as you say, Supreme Leader. But if there is anything else you require, please let me know.”

He looked at Kylo for a few seconds without saying a word. Then he bent over and grabbed the bottle of juice that remained of Kylo’s breakfast.

“I’ll also have a new tray send up to your room.”

After that, he saluted and left the rooms. Once the door closed, Kylo could hear him arguing with the droid. Kylo caught himself smiling in a mirror and frowned.  Hux was a useful tool and deserved recognition for this, but it would not do to feel overly sympathetic about him. As a Force-null Hux could never be anywhere near his level and it would be cruel to give him any hope of the contrary.  He had to focus on Rey and what she would do next.  That was where the true future of the Order lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes and welcome any corrections.


	5. On the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo realises reading Hux's mind might have been an even worse idea than he had thought.

He could feel Hux. It was a really distressing sensation.

It had taken him some time to become aware of it.  A few hours after sending the general to bed he had started to feel better. Except it wasn’t _him_ who was feeling better, _here_. He was feeling better several rooms down the corridor. It must be because of his… attack on the bridge.  Entering another person’s mind was never easy. It wasn’t like opening a datapad and filling in the search form.   The hard part wasn’t getting into the other mind but stopping the other mind entering his, preserving his sense of self in the onslaught of another person’s being. He hadn’t been in the right frame of mind and then… He had a reasonably good idea what had happened.  He remembered the troopers aiming at him. He should have asked Hux about it. He hadn’t even thought about it.  Was it because Hux hadn’t wanted him to ask about it?  The man had no more Force sensitivity than a dumbbell, but he also had a will you could use to bend steel. And if the connection wasn’t properly shut, things could… leak, both ways. He had tried to close it, but he had failed. He suspected he needed Hux to be involved in some way.  He decided to go for patience. He’d just ordered Hux to his bunk, he wasn’t going to drag him out of it. There was also a considerable chance that Hux had taken something to help him rest, which meant waking the general up would be near impossible.

He had spent hours trying to connect to the scavenger but had achieved very little. Several times he had gotten the impression he was close to her, only to have her slip through his fingers. Either she was blocking their bond, or Snoke’s death had weakened it. He shouldn’t care. She had rejected him.  He didn’t need her, he _didn’t_ care. She had just been confused.  It was normal. It was a lot to take in. He had gotten used to having to bear his great destiny after years and years.  The weight had destroyed Ben Solo. So, it was entirely reasonable that Rey hadn’t been able to accept his offer. He understood. He just felt that contacting her and letting her know was important.  And it would help him destroy the Resistance, of course.  But he was getting nowhere. Instead, he decided to address his responsibilities as Supreme Leader and turned on the screen on his desk.

The files and documents he had gained access to were almost infinite, but Hux had marked them according to urgency.  There were repair costs he needed to approve. A new arms development program aimed at the weaponisation of hyperspace jumps. There were a whole bunch of promotions and rearrangements as the Order compensated for the loss of life from Starkiller.  There was a proposal of a monument and a ceremony to honour the lives lost at the base. Kylo saw that initially Hux had been scheduled to give the address at the service, but the general had added a note suggesting Kylo do it instead. Usually, Kylo would have felt slightly nauseous at such an idea, but that feeling seemed to be lacking now.  Evidently, he was starting to fit into his new role.  Still, Hux had much more experience with these things. Perhaps the best approach would be to let the general lead the ceremony and just give a short speech at the end.  Next was a folder titled “Council”. He opened it annoyed, thinking the general had disobeyed him after all but realised they were messages coming from individual members.  He accessed the first one and started reading. It was full of praise for him and promises of loyalty. He made a note of the sender, admiral Fieldfare. Clearly an intelligent man.  He opened the next one and found similar claims.  There had been no cause for concern. Obviously, the Council recognised that he would be the best leader for the Order.  Hux had worried him for nothing. Clearly, the man didn’t know what he was talking about.  Some messages even suggested the general take a less prominent role.  It wasn’t such a bad idea; their collaboration was far from smooth and Hux _was_ young.  Perhaps someone more experienced would be better as Kylo’s second in command. And Hux could be sent to one of the fronts in Wild Space to get some necessary battle experience. After several more communications of the same type, he noticed he wasn’t satisfied with them.  It was as if something was nagging in the back of his head. Maybe the Force was trying to tell him something. Or perhaps it was Rey? He closed his eyes and decided to focus on the feeling. 

It wasn’t Rey, but he wasn’t disappointed by that, really. It was about the council members.  A sensation of wrongness overtook him. _They are just manipulating you._ Where did that thought come from? It wasn’t his. _How would they know whether you’d be a good leader or not? They are just trying to see if you are as gullible as they have heard._ The Force? But it had never been like this. It was more like a real voice, almost like…

_Really Ren, don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen for these transparent attempts?_

Hux! Was he…? No, that wouldn’t be possible. But the connection… Could it be that Hux had so much influence on him? He stopped and opened his eyes. The messages on the screen blinked before him.  Kylo felt his familiar anger boiling in his stomach. What was he even doing? Checking messages? He stood up furiously tipping his chair over. That wasn’t his job, it was the influence of Hux, the bureaucracy-loving worm, his mind was leaking into Kylo’s.  He wanted to throw the screen across the room but contained himself.  And the screamed in frustration and kicked the chair across the room.  That was Hux also, wasn’t it?  He could feel his rage boiling inside him, but instead of overtaking him it was being controlled, honed, directed.  And all because that gutless bitch had somehow found a way inside his head.

He focused on the link.  Hux wasn’t even in his chamber. That rat. He had the nerve of disobeying him after Kylo had shown him some compassion.  He stormed out of his rooms.  He could call Hux to him or ask for his whereabouts, but he’d prefer to get to him without the mongrel realising it. He’ll show him. Why was it that every time Kylo tried to have the smallest gesture with someone it was thrown back in his face? Enough. He’d find the general. Break the link, and then his neck for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, even if it is just to tell me what you didn't like!


	6. In the infermary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds Hux

Finding him wasn’t that simple. He had an overall feeling of the direction the general was at, but there was no direct way for him to follow. Eventually, he realised he was too high up in the ship and got into an elevator. He was close now. He opened a door, and the smell of antiseptics hid him right in the face.  A nurse looked up and started to speak until he saw who had entered. He palled and dove through the nearest door. Kylo stalked through the corridors. His anger calmed a bit. Perhaps Hux hadn’t disobeyed him… He saw the man through a window.  Hux was with his back to him, but his hair made him easy to recognise, even though the general wasn’t wearing his uniform.  He had the typical musculature of the officers on the ship, not the result of physical work but of regimented training and diet, he could see old faded scars. But Kylo’s eyes were drawn to the huge bruises.  Almost Hux’s entire left side was covered with them.  A droid had lifted his arm and seemed to be inspecting them. Hux flinched when one of the droid’s arms prodded him at the height of his ribs. He seemed to be talking to another droid in front of him. How had the man even been able to stand? Half his torso seemed to be a mix of blue, green and red.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux looked up surprised.  Kylo hadn’t even realised he had gotten into the same room. He could see Hux better now.  The bruises around his neck clearly showed the pattern of a big hand. He wondered if it would be a match to his own. 

“Stay,” He said as he got closer. Hux had been trying to get off the examination bed.

“Is… is there something you require?” Kylo’s brain tried to re-engage after being derailed in such an abrupt fashion. He could see cuts and a few stitches.  What had he come here to do? Was that bone he could see…

“Ren?” He looked up into Hux’s eyes. When had he gotten so close? “Are you alright?”

Had he really done all that? He hadn’t… he had just meant to shut Hux up… no, that was a lie. Had he really so little control over himself?

“Close your eyes.”

“Excuse me?” Hux frowned.  He was leaning away from Kylo’s reaching hands.  That wouldn’t do. He kicked a beeping BB unit out of the room.

“Relax, tr… give me your hand.” He had been about to ask Hux to trust him, but that would be ridiculous, wouldn’t it? Kylo removed his gloves and Hux cautiously did as he had requested.  There were bandages around two of his fingers.  Kylo placed the palm against his own chest.

“I need you to synchronise your breathing with mine.  Then close your eyes and relax.”  He knew what he was going to do.  He needed to be in sync with Hux to close the link. This was merely a way of achieving that without the general suspecting. “I can heal you.” He had no other reason to do this.  Really.

“Supreme Leader, I am certain the med-droids…”

“General.”  Hux's mouth snapped shut. Kylo didn’t like pulling rank again, but all of a sudden he was feeling so exhausted.  More bleeding through from Hux, perhaps.

Hux lowered his eyes to where Kylo was still holding his hand and began breathing deeply. Finally, he closed his eyes. Kylo placed his other hand as lightly as he could against the general’s flank and closed his eyes.  He felt the Force move through Hux, how it stuttered and knotted around his wounds and the whirlwinds caused by the pain.  He’d first do the healing.  It had been so long, not since Skywalker’s school.  Kylo had excelled at it, even Lu… even Skywalker had admitted it.  It made Kylo feel at peace in a way meditation never could.  Snoke had forbidden it.  He hadn’t even thought about it in years.  And yet, it came to him as if it had only been yesterday.  He guided the Force into the general’s battered body, filling where it was lacking, calming where the Force was in turmoil and stimulating where it had stagnated. Somewhere far of he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath but here he experienced Hux’s euphoria as the pain faded.  It was easy. The body wanted to be whole, and the Force wanted to flow.  It was just a matter of letting them.  He could now focus on Hux’s mind.  Not from inside as he did when he invaded someone’s thoughts but from the outside as a healer.  The feeling of vastness was still present. And he noticed many more whirlwinds and knots, but these were old, faded into the total.  It was easy for him to locate the bond to him and to take it away.  Hux wouldn’t notice a thing.

Kylo took a few calming breaths and opened his eyes.  Hux was still breathing slowly with his eyes closed. His free hand had rested on the one Kylo had on his now clear side.  Even the bags under his eyes seemed to be gone, and he no longer looked so sickly pale. Something must have changed because the general’s breathing returned to normal and he looked up. A few seconds passed before he returned to himself and pulled his hands back. Then he looked down at his body and started to touch his torso, gingerly at first but then with more confidence.

Kylo grinned as the general twisted around, testing his muscles.  When he noticed the droids staring, he wiped the smile off his face and tried to look imposing.

“Ren, this is…”

“You will still need to rest general, I am not rescinding my order.  But now it should be easier.”

Hux looked back at him.

“Yes, as you say… Supreme Leader.”

He nodded and walked away, back to his rooms.  He barely noticed the nurse from before plastered against the wall, trying to stay as far from him as possible. He hadn’t felt this much at peace since…  He had told Hux Snoke had overworked him to keep him controlled. It had been true.  Snoke had feared the general’s ambition but still needed his abilities.  Had he done the same to Kylo, forbidding him from using the Force in a way that came so naturally to him?  What had he ever said to justify it? Kylo couldn’t remember. Snoke had always made him feel alone and abandoned. As if he could rely on no one but Snoke himself. Fear of being entirely on his own had fuelled his obedience as much as anything.  He wasn’t alone now. He had the Order. He had Hux.

He looked at his hands. He could still feel heat where he had been in contact with the general’s skin. He felt as if he hadn’t thought so clearly in years.  He could be better.  Hux would be better. Snoke had been a weight on them, on the Order. Pulling them down.  He had repeated it to himself over and over since they had returned to Crait. Now was the first time he actually believed it.

He had just closed the door of his chamber behind him when he felt it.

“Kylo”

Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes.


	7. To Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo reflects on his relationship with Rey and her future in the Order

“Supreme Leader, we will arrive at the Kismet in 25 minutes.”

Hux woke him from his reverie, he hadn’t heard the general walk in. The Kismet was the second largest ship in their fleet, the largest while the Supremacy was inoperable. It was where their main training facilities were and as a result, kept far from the battlefields.  It was also where the council would be meeting.

“Thank you, general.” Hux started to leave but stopped. Kylo was reasonably sure he knew what was on the man’s mind.

“Supreme Leader…”

“Hux…” They started at the same time. Kylo gestured for him to continue.

“Supreme Leader, I feel I must, once again, urge you to reconsider…”

“We have had this discussion before Hux.”

“I am aware, I am asking you to trust my experience in these matters.”

Kylo sighed.  Hux was taking a risk insisting on this issue.  Snoke would have punished him, so would Kylo, a few weeks ago. And the general had no way of being sure Kylo wouldn’t do so now. It wasn’t until after they had met in the infirmary that it had occurred to Kylo the bravery a powerless creature like him needed to stand in the presence of one such as him.

“I do not doubt your experience general, but you are limited by your shortcomings. You do not comprehend the power I hold.” Hux frowned and looked away. “But I do appreciate your council and your expertise on other matters. Serve me loyally, and you will be properly rewarded.” Their eyes met, and Hux looked at him with that indecipherable look he got sometimes. Then he nodded and left.

Kylo grinned. Good.  Hux was no longer flinching in his presence. They were working together, better than ever. The battle near Rodia had been a success.  The Resistance had been trying to get the droid to the government there to broadcast the destruction of Starkiller. Thanks to Hux’s spies they had been forewarned, and Kylo had led the squad that intercepted them. He fondly remembered the general arguing with him not to.  Kylo had managed to control his temper and hadn’t even threatened him. Hux had then pleaded that as Supreme Leader Kylo was too valuable to risk. Hux wanted to keep him alive, even risked his wrath for it. Kylo couldn’t help grinning at that idea. He was confident that if it had been Snoke, the general would have encouraged any risk.  But Kylo was so much better, better for the Order, and Hux recognised that. Well… of course he would, but still.  When he had returned, Hux had been waiting for him in the hangar. He had apologised for the Resistance getting away. That had… that had been … less than ideal.

Rey.  They had talked several times now.  He was sure he could convince her to join him.  He was calmer now, he could explain better. And she… she was away from Skywalker and had had time to think.  She would see things his way. She would join him, and they would rule together. He would… he wouldn’t be alone. She was the only one who could understand.  Only a Force user could be at his level, could stand by him. Hux was… why was he even thinking of Hux?  The man had proven useful, agreeable even.  But he would never be more than a lowly servant, a glorified pet.  No, those were Snoke’s words.  He had always held the general’s victories against Kylo, mocking him for letting a Force-null succeed when he failed.  But this was no longer the case.  Hux’s triumphs were his own.  Kylo shouldn’t think of him like that.  Snoke had often called the general a mongrel to his face.  Kylo was better than him.  But still, the man couldn’t be his equal, even if that was something Kylo wanted.  Which he didn’t.  Rey was his destined partner. Her fire, her rage, her power, she was his perfect counterpart.   She just needed to see she could trust him, so he had told her about Rodia.  It wasn’t a betrayal, Rey joining them would strengthen them immensely. Kylo could explain if Hux ever found out.  Not that he needed to justify himself to the general. Or that Hux would ever find out.  Once Rey saw sense he’d have to talk to her about that.

And it had worked.  There had been a very marked difference between her attitude since Rodia.  Before the battle, she had often been hostile to him. Accusing him of using her, insulting him, blaming him for Luke’s death. She’d remind him of how she had risked everything to rescue him, to bring him back to the light. And he had led her on, had betrayed her. He had tried to explain, try to make her see that he had done it because he knew her place was with him.  She just wasn’t able to see it herself, but he was willing to be patient.  That had not gone down well. There had been a lot of yelling.  Rey had tried to hit him with her stick, luckily, he hadn’t been there physically, or he’d have ended up with a concussion.  Desperately he had told her that the Order knew about their plans for Rodia.

She had broken their connection without a word, and Kylo had fallen to despair. Even Hux had noted it, suggesting Kylo speak to a psytech and bringing him his food personally when Kylo failed to order it. Kylo felt ashamed now that he had shown such weakness. He had been sure he was beyond those mood swings. Clearly, he had been wrong.  When the day came, Kylo had taken command of the mission to Rodia hoping he’d be able to help Rey in some way. He had.  He had sensed her and had purposefully ordered his own squadron away from their location. But Hux’s men and women weren’t so easily mislead. Hux had made sure his spies had infiltrated Rodia’s communication services, and they had relayed the Resistance request for landing.  Ren couldn’t refuse the change in direction in the face of such evidence. Luckily Rey had managed to escape.  But some of the X-wings had been shot down, and the Order had tightened its grip on Rodia, accusing the ruler of supporting the Resistance even while claiming neutrality. Hux had used the civil unrest to push one of their allies as the next Grand Protector and to get rid of some of the most influential Resistance sympathisers.

But Rey had been the one to contact him for the first time, a day after the battle. She had thanked him for his help. They had talked, really talked. She had mentioned once again how she thought Ben wasn’t lost to the light. He had told her about his dreams for the Order, what he thought the galaxy would be like under their rule.  In all honesty, most of what he said was just a rehash of some of Hux’s speeches.  The man could go on and on. He had such a clear image of the corruption of the present and his hopes for the future.  Kylo felt clumsy and a bit ridiculous relaying his ideas to Rey, but it seemed she truly listened to him for the first time. She had told him about how the Resistance was ostracising her for going to him.  Some of them even blamed her for Luke’s death. Finn, Leia, even Chewie were giving her the cold shoulder. He had offered her, once again, a place at his side. They’d rule the galaxy together. She had looked at him conflicted. He had placed his hand on hers, and they had touched once again. She had whispered she would think about it and the connection had ended.

That had been the last time they had talked, less than 24 hours ago.  Kylo knew he was close to convincing her and really didn’t want to waste his time and attention on the High Council. Still, he couldn’t put it off any longer. He sighed. It was time for him to go to his shuttle.

 

The ride to the Kismet was a quiet one.  Hux was reading of his datapad.  Meanwhile, Kylo tried to control his nerves.  The council would fall in place, of course.  But some might need convincing. He would show them that he was an excellent replacement for Snoke, better even than him.  If only the idea of all those faces looking at him… No! He could do this, he would do this! He took a steadying breath.

“General, a moment of your time.”

Hux looked up and went to stand next to him.

“I need too…”

Hux nodded and sat down. Kylo took the seat next to him and placed his hand on the general’s shoulder.  He no longer needed there to be skin contact between them.  He focused on healing. Immediately he started to calm down.  He had resorted to this trick every few days now.  He could do it with anyone really, but he was attuned to how the Force flowed through the general, so it was easier to do it with him.  And there was always some minor issue to solve. The man accumulated so much stress in his shoulders and stomach it was surprising he didn’t have an ulcer.  There also seemed to be something wrong with his back, something chronic Kylo couldn’t find the cause for, but he could alleviate the pain. He felt his own worries fade as he eased the Force through Hux’s body.

Once Kylo emerged from the trance he saw Hux looking at him.

“Don’t think about it as talking to a group of people.  Just pick one of them and talk to them.  Then after a while pick someone else.”

Kylo didn’t ask how the general knew. He always had had a knack for reading Kylo, even when he had still been wearing his helmet.

The shuttle landed. Hux got up and walked to the opening trapdoor, but waited for Kylo to come and exit first. Kylo stood up and walked over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace is going to increase again after this. I wanted to give Kylo some time to grow before things head to the end, so I added two chapters.
> 
> As always, I apologise for any mistakes, English isn't my first language, and comments are basically the reason I publish this stuff online rather than just keep them on my computer, or in my head.


	8. In the Council room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's great people skills.

Things weren’t going well.

“Supreme Leader, the situation is unacceptable, this level of incompetence is shameful to the Order and the memory of the Empire.” The man, admiral Fieldfare, wasn’t it?, kept a serious expression but Kylo could feel the smugness rolling off him. “In two days we have lost Starkiller base and a dreadnought, and the Supremacy and half a dozen star destroyers will be out of commission for months and require millions of credits in repairs.”

Several admirals and generals nodded their ascent now that it appeared Kylo wasn’t going to strangle the admiral. He cast a look around the assembled men and women.  He had expected a room filled with copies of Hux, but these were all old, smug, shrewd manipulative… ok, so maybe they weren’t that different form Hux.

“Not to mention the loss of our beloved Supreme Leader Snoke.” Kylo repressed the urge to snort as the Council lifted their glasses in honour of the wretch of a being.

“We are now the largest military force in the galaxy, the Resistance is all but vanquished,” Kylo answered. He was surprised at how calm he was.  He cast a quick glance at Hux, who was seated at his right.

“But they still live!” This had come from a grand general, Goshawk? He sensed an inordinate amount of fear coming from the Council, he wished he could ask Hux why.

“We might have the largest navy, but we won't if they all decide to band against us, Supreme Leader.” This general’s name was Brambling, Kylo was sure of it. “Our victory depends on avoiding that.”

“And Princess Leia is exactly such a symbol that might unite them.” This woman, Hux had presented her before the meeting, Sloane. She was one of the founding members of the Order. Kylo tensed at hearing his…, yes, his _mother’s_ name. The council took a collective breath.

“And she keeps escaping, even when heavily outnumbered.” The small general said.

“We successfully stopped them from reaching Rodia.”

“But they weren’t captured, and they still have the droid!” Another general, Dunnock.

“Rodia meant nothing, they have used it as propaganda.  My spies have informed me they have gathered in Near Indosa and are meeting with sympathisers.  They will emit the footage of Starkiller in a few hours, and there is nothing we can do about it.” The first one, Fieldfare, said, much to smugly for Kylo’s taste.

The members of the council all started talking at once, arguing and recriminating each other.

“The Resistance will be destroyed.” Kylo hissed. A hush fell over the room.

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Fieldfare finally broke the silence.  “We do not hold you responsible for these failures. You have taken on a huge burden by standing in for your master.” He smiled in what he probably thought was a sympathetic way. “We know who was in command during these operations.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke ordered the attacks.” Hux finally spoke up. He was calm and composed in such a way that Kylo was certain the man was very close to shooting someone.

“But he left command to you, did he not, Armitage? My excuse, _general_ Hux. You are always prompt to remind us of your relevance…”

“You doubt Snoke’s orders?” Hux's voice was ice.  Someone was going to get quartered.

“Perhaps if he had he’d still be alive. Your troopers are indeed well trained. Apparently, they keep infiltrating our operations without problems.”

“You would pre…” Kylo interrupted Hux with a gesture. He looked in the shadows in front of him. His heart started to beat faster in anticipation.

Rey emerged and walked right through a grand admiral and the table. The council shared some glances and looked at him.  He couldn’t allow the meeting to continue while she was here.  Not until she swore her allegiance. She looked around.

“It won’t be long.” She sounded insecure. “I have been thinking about what you said. I… I want to join you, Ben.” His heart leapt in his chest. Yes, finally. He wanted to jump up embrace her. She was so brave.  But he had to keep his composure He leaned forward. “But I can’t simply join the Order, they are evil, they destroyed five planets!”

“Supreme Leader…?” Hux whispered to him. Kylo shushed him. Rey glared at the general.

“You have told me you would change it, and I believe you. But…” she swallowed. “But I don’t know if they’ll allow you.” She gestured around. “I want to help you, I will help you. We will make the galaxy a better place!” She was so certain now, filled with the fire Kylo admired so much. “But… I need a sign, I need proof that you really want to, that you’ll do what is necessary.”

He nodded, he’d do anything. Everything he wanted… everything would be perfect once Rey joined him. Everything he never had, everything he never had dared to dream he’d have was finally within his reach.

She didn’t say it out loud.  Instead, she sent a clear image right into his mind.

Kylo froze.

“He’s the one responsible for the Hosnian system. He’s everything that is wrong and rotten in the Order.” She placed her hand on his. He felt a tingle where they touched. “I’ll know when you do. Please, don’t let me down.” She looked at him and disappeared.

 Kylo sad silently looking at the space she had occupied. His mind refused to work. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

“Well, Supreme Leader, as I was saying….” The annoying man continued.  Why was he speaking? Didn’t he realise what had just happened? Kylo started to feel his familiar rage boiling in his stomach. “I’m certain you will agree that the Order deserves better than having her numbers depleted by an incompetent, base, misbegotten bastard. Any of us…”  The admiral made a strange noise and grabbed for his throat. Kylo saw red, his entire being focused on the man. He noticed everything, the hairs on his cheek, the tears in his eyes.  The Council’s terror slouched around the room and hit him fully, feeding him, sustaining him. He could feel the life slipping between his fingers.

“Supreme Leader.” He saw a hand on his arm. Hux. The general was close, looking him directly in his eyes.  Why had he never noticed his eyes were so blue.  Instinctively he released his grip on the Force, He heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and violent coughing.

“The meeting is over!” Hux ordered over the noises in the room without taking his eyes off off him.  Kylo heard the Council leave until only they and the guards remained.

He took a deep breath. Hux turned around and looked around frowning.  Kylo realised he had tipped his chair over, he hadn’t noticed. Hadn’t even realised he had stood up.

“I think we should return to the ship,” Hux suggested, and Kylo nodded. 

He followed him through the corridors, his mind in turmoil.  They reached an elevator. Kylo ordered the troopers to stay as he entered after Hux. The general looked at him quizzically as the doors closed. It was just the two of them. They started moving, and Kylo hit the emergency stop.  He felt the grooves of his sabre digging in the palm of his hand. Rey’s words echoed through his head.

“Get rid of general Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really ;) )I'll try to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also I've added another chapter because of reasons.


	9. In the elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan! Also, Kylo get's the rug pulled from under him.

“All in all, that could have gone worse,” Hux commented drily. Kylo kept staring at the floor. “I do appreciate the ges… oh.” He finally looked up.  The general was staring at the hand on his sabre. He had gone very pale. Kylo took a step towards him, and he backed into the corner. Then he started laughing. It was the most horrible sound Kylo had heard in his entire life.

“I guess that shows me.” He said when he finally tired himself out.

They stared at each other. He knew, of course, he knew, He’d always been able to read Kylo like a datapad. Kylo’s head was filled with static.  He couldn’t think, why couldn’t he think? It should be easy. He looked at the hilt in his hand.

“Please.” Kylo’s head whipped back. Hux sounded hoarse. Kylo watched him lick his lips. Then he swallowed with difficulty “Please don’t… Please, don’t replace me with Fieldfare. The man is an idiot.”

Kylo nodded, he didn’t even know at what. Hux seemed to take some strength from that.  He swallowed again and stood up straight, squaring his shoulders and clasping his hands behind his back. He looked at Kylo, waiting.

He heard Rey’s voice in his head, over and over.  It should be so easy, Hux wasn’t even begging. Or angry. It would have been easier if he had. Would it? _Just do it._ Just do it, and she’ll come, you’ll be together.  It is how it’s meant to be. _He kept looking at him, he was trying not to look frightened._ Kylo remembered the tingling of Rey’s hand on his own, then he remembered the feeling of Hux’s scarred skin under his fingers. _Why was he trying no to look afraid? Why did it matter? Who would see?_ Rey’s eyes had been so full of emotion. Her place was with him. He could picture them, fighting side by side against the enemies of the Order. _Hux’s holo appearing on the dashboard of his TIE, telling him to come back, he was out of range and Hux couldn’t protect him._ She would come. _Just do it._   Rey would reign beside him. The galaxy would know peace and order. _One press of the button._ He didn’t even like Hux, the man had been a thorn in his side for years. _He could make it quick and painless._ He would never be alone again. _Hux wouldn’t feel a thing._ The Council would approve or would just move on. _He had fantasised about it for years._ Clearly, nobody liked Hux _. It would all be over in a second._ The man was all alone in the galaxy.

Kylo stared ahead. It had never really been a choice, had it? He grinned.

His sabre clattered to the floor, and he slumped forward. Hux instinctively reached out to grab him. Kylo couldn’t help but smile at that. He felt the smooth texture of Hux’s uniform against his forehead.

“I don’t want you to be scared of me.” It was little more than a whisper, but he was sure Hux had heard.

He felt the general tense and then relax. They were both breathing heavily as if they had run a great distance. Kylo smelled Hux’s soap, the wool of his jacket, something oily and mechanical and that wretched tea he liked. Hux pushed him back up and eyed him wearily.  Then they both looked at his hilt lying on the floor. Kylo nodded. Hux knelt and picked it up. He turned it over in his hands, prodded the loose cable and tskd disapprovingly. Then he handed it back to Kylo.

“Well, this sort of scenes aren’t likely to help with that.” He hit the panel, and the elevator started moving again.

 

 

Kylo felt strangely calm. A decision had been made, there was no going back. He would try to convince her to come to them. He still believed it was the best, not just for the Order but for Rey as well.  However, he would not sacrifice Hux’s life for it.   He would not betray Hux’s loyalty like that. Just because he had no force sensitivity didn’t mean his life could be bartered away like cheap credits.

The general had been colder to him during their trip back, not that Kylo could blame him.  He would have to make it up to him somehow. He wouldn’t tell him the truth, no. He didn’t need to burden Hux with the knowledge that the man he had put his faith in to be his Supreme Leader had been so close to making a fatal mistake. He would promote him.  Grand Marshal, wasn’t that the rank Snoke had taunted Hux with? And if that also, incidentally, meant that Kylo would no longer have to deal with the Council directly, well, that was just an added bonus.

Their last conversation had been … something. Kylo had asked Hux about the Resistance and Hux had finally looked at him again.

“Don’t worry Supreme Leader, I have everything under control.” He had seemed amused as he had said it. It was clear he was planning something.

“I am confident you will keep me informed of the relevant details.” He had felt Hux had earned some measure of trust on his part.

“Of course, the pieces are all where they should be, I’m just waiting for one more move, and all will become clear to you.” He had given Kylo one of his rare smiles, all cold and angles. “Every single piece will fall in their rightful place, Supreme Leader.” With that, he had saluted and left.

Leaving the Resistance in Hux’s hands, Kylo could now concentrate on dealing with Rey.  He would explain how essential, how useful Hux would be to the both of them.  He waited until he was back in his chamber, calmly seated with the door locked. They had returned to the Supremacy, instead of the Finalizer.  Hux had insisted that he needed to personally inspect the repairs.

He closed his eyes and focused on the bond. He could feel her, there was the sensation of sun on the skin, wildlife sounds.  She was on a jungle planet somewhere. The traitor was with her.  Finally, he could see her. Kylo though that at first she frowned when noticing him, but she quickly smiled and dismissed the ex-trooper.

“Ben!” She stepped up to him. “You look peaceful, did you…?“ Kylo was about to answer, but she must have sensed something. “No! you didn’t?!”

“Rey, I can explain. Hux isn’t as evil as you think. He’s devoted to the Order and loyal. When you join us, he will follow our lead, he…”

“NO!” Rey turned around to walk away, and he stood up to grab her arm.

The vision hit him like a ton of bricks. The jungle was gone, his chamber was gone.  He was in the Falcon.  His mother was there, so where the traitor, the pilot, Rey and Chewie.

“Snoke is death, that is great news, Rey!” the pilot congratulated her.

“You were truly brave going there, child, but it was also foolish.” His mother was interrupted by Chewie’s reproaches.

“Yes, I know I wasn’t much better at her age, but still.”

“Now the Order will fall apart, surely? Just like the Empire did!” A short girl in tech clothes Kylo hadn’t even noticed quipped.

Rey shook he head. “Be… Kylo Ren has taken his place as Supreme Leader.”

“My son has the leading ability of a porg.” Leia pushed one of the small creatures of her lap. “If that is true the Order will fall into chaos in days.”

Kylo barely had time to feel offended before the scenery changed.  They were in another part of the Falcon, and his mother was wearing different clothes.

“And are you sure they are repairing the Supremacy?” The pilot nodded. His mother sighed. “I have reached out to what allies I thought we had.  They all loathe the First Order for what they have done to Hosnia, but they are afraid to act in case their planet is next.”

“But we destroyed Starkiller!”

“The Order’s envoys deny it.”

They fell silent.

“What if… what if we show them BB-8’s recordings?!”

“We could…, but what if they claim that it is false?”

“Wait… if we find someone to believe us, and we transmit it to the entire galaxy, they will have to retaliate.  And when the rest of the systems see that they don’t blow us up, that’ll be proof that Starkiller really is gone!” He said enthusiastically.

“I think I know someone who can help us with that.” His mother promised. “Rey, can I talk to you in private please?”

Another change.  The pilot had bandages around his head and was punching the wall in frustration.

“They knew we changed our plans. How did they know we changed them! We shouldn’t have trusted what that bastard said!”

His mother stepped in.

“My Rodian contact has just advised me not to call her again. They won’t help us further.”

The pilot punched the wall again.

“Calm down Poe.  We still have Near Indosa.”

“But how did they know? How will we stop them from finding out where we are going next?”

“I have some ideas. We will just be more careful. And I don’t even think the Order has spies on Near Indosa.”  The pilot sighed and sank down into a chair. Then he bent double, put his face in his hands and started to sob. The traitor and Rey hurried over to him.

“I’m so sorry about Jessica, Poe.”

His mother stood up angrily.

“This has that redheaded weasel written all over it. I can almost smell his stink!” Kylo felt a pang of pride. “How is he even still alive? Finn, didn’t you say they hated each other?” the traitor just shrugged.

“My son would have never managed this on his own.” His mother looked out of the porthole. “Rey, are you still in contact with him?” The girl nodded.

“He really believes I’ll join him.”

“I think we might have another line of attack…”

Kylo stepped back appalled, interrupting the vision.

“NO!!”

Rey was glaring at him.

“How could you?!  We are destined to be together! We are the same, you and me!  How could you use our connection…”

“Shut UP!” she interrupted and stepped up to him, furious. “I’m so tired of this!  Our connection was made by an evil monster to manipulate us! How can you just forget that!”

“You are just like me, … I could give you everything you want…”

“You have no idea what I want! You have no idea who I am! All you have is this fucked up fantasy in your head that has absolutely nothing to do with me!” She made to push him, and it actually connected. Kylo staggered backwards. “I risked my life, I was tortured to try to save you and then you turned on me! And you keep blabbing on about destiny! You don’t even know me! If you did you would have known I would _never_ join you or that band of psychopaths you are in charge of now.” She breathed deeply and seemed to calm down a bit.  “You deserve them.  You really trust the Starkiller? They have told me about him, he had his own father murdered in cold blood. I guess you bonded over that? He will betray you too, and it will be everything you deserve.”

And with that, she broke the connection.

Kylo looked blindly at the space she had occupied. He called his sabre to his hand.  He didn’t turn it on.  He found that he didn’t want to. No wave of burning rage overcame him.  The main thought that echoed through his skull was the realisation he had almost fallen into her trap.  He had nearly killed Hux. Cold loathing started to fill his stomach. She would pay for that. He would find her, the both of them, all of them.  They would wish they were never born.

He turned to his desk and turned on the screen.  He had to contact Hux. He needed a few seconds to realise something was wrong.  All his messages and files were gone, except for one. It was from the Council. He opened it with a sick feeling in his stomach.

 

_The High Command of the First Order has unanimously decided to depose Kylo Ren, formerly Master of the Knights of Ren, formerly Ben Solo, as Supreme Leader of the First Order, effective immediately. All contact between the Finalizer, the Supremacy, and nearby vessels and the remainder of the fleet will be interrupted until proof is given that Kylo Ren has abandoned his post and put himself under orders of High Command._

The message continued, but he ignored it, instead reading the first phrase over and over, hoping against hope it would change its meaning. _High Command of the First order has unanimously decided._ No.  Rey’s words came back to him. Hux had betrayed him. _Every single piece will fall into their rightful place, Supreme Leader._ And Kylo knew exactly what Hux thought his rightful place was. Hux had betrayed him. Had probably never been on his side. Had played him like a fiddle.

Kylo sank to the floor. He had had everything and lost it in less than an hour.  No, he never had had anything, had he? Rey had only been pretending she was considering joining his side and Hux… Hux… the general had just given Kylo enough rope to hang himself. Kylo had never been more than a piece of chess to the general.  He had fallen completely for it. He had no one. He was alone.

He screamed, and his sabre bled red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel bad for Kylo now.


	10. In the throne room, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux reveals his dastardly plan, the dastard. Kylo is confused (which is actually a step up from thinking he knew what was going up)

He stumbled down the corridors of the Supremacy, the smell of burned fabric and melted electronics clinging to his clothes. He could feel Hux. There scarcely remained more than an echo of the bond, but Kylo had known where the man was even before he had looked. Now his presence was like a beacon guiding his tired body to port.

Two officers turned the corner, stopped dead in their tracks, and stared at him. He could barely imagine how he must look. He knew he was bleeding, his clothes had cuts and burns all over from the propelled debris.  He was covered in sooth, and he was sure he had been crying. Of course, he had, it was all he could do. Cry for the things he wasn’t strong enough, smart enough, to attain for himself. He thought about getting rid of at least those tell-tale tracks, there was no need to show Hux exactly how deep he had cut. Although the man would know anyway, wouldn’t he?  Hux had always known what Kylo was thinking, even when he had still been wearing the helmet.

He reached the elevator to the throne room. It opened automatically as he got near and took him up.  When the doors opened, he was greeted by the large dark room. He could hardly make _him_ out, but Kylo knew he was there. On the throne. Waiting for him. He wished he had his sabre with him. But it was gone. Kylo had slashed at anything he could reach until his arms had gone numb, until he couldn’t breathe for the smoke in the room. When he had thought he was going to pass out the crystal had given in, and his hilt had exploded in his hand. The pain had done nothing to lessen the empty terror he felt inside. He was alone.

The doors closed behind Kylo with an ominous thump. The anxiety in his stomach flared up with a vengeance. He stopped, all his willpower directed at keeping himself from turning around and running away. No. He could at least do this.

As he got closer, he realised Hux wasn’t even looking at him. A BB unit was projecting a holo of Phasma. She was talking, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying over the pounding of his own heart. Hux gestured to him to be quiet without stopping his conversation, and Kylo was so astonished he obeyed. He looked around.  The room had been cleaned, the praetorian guard was standing in their place as if nothing had ever happened. Kylo suddenly realised that they were chosen from the elite squads of the Hux’s Stormtrooper program. Kylo had blindly assumed they would be loyal to him. He really had had no idea of what he had been doing.

He looked back when he realised the room was in silence. Hux was looking at him, frowning. Kylo held his gaze until he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“I should have read your mind.”

Hux tskd, annoyed as if Kylo had disappointed him.

“You would have found nothing.” He continued at Kylo’s surprised expression. “You would have found nothing because I have done nothing, Ren. This is all a disaster of your own making. You messed up royally, as I knew you would. I didn’t need to sabotage you because I know no one is better at that than you are yourself.”

Kylo looked away. He would have preferred it if Hux had just shot him.

“Now what?” he whispered. He didn’t want to hear it, but the uncertainty was worse.

“You ask me? The lowly Force-null? You are the mighty Supreme Leader, the heir to Vader, the chosen of the Force, I wouldn’t dream of telling such a _divine being_ what to do.” Hux’s words cut him like knives. “Let’s go over your options, shall we?  You could kill me, easily, break my neck with little more than a gesture. You’d probably get to your ship. Then what? You could fly to the Finalizer, and, if you are quick enough, get your hands on Captain Peavey, assuming you know who that is, and cow him into obeying you. In less than a cycle, all the crew who have the chance would have deserted. You’d have a Star Destroyer with little more than a skeleton crew, what would you do with it? Try to find someone for the Council? They’d blow you out of space in less than a heartbeat. Maybe you’d rather fly back to your mother. Tail between your legs like a failure. Or you could fly off into space, disappearing into nothingness.”

Kylo closed his eyes, he knew all this, had already considered everything. When Hux didn’t continue, he shook his head.

“Or would you rather spare me? Torture me, rape my mind, over and over. Tell me, do you think you could get my compliance like that?”

This time Kylo looked up as he shook his head. It wouldn’t work, not for long.  And what would it get him, what would it _make_ him? To rule you needed loyalty, he couldn’t torture the entire Order into obeying him. Would he even want to? All the scenarios Hux played out filled him with dread. They all ended the same. Alone. Abandoned. He couldn’t… no never, there was nothing that scared him more. He would do anything to avoid being alone.

He knew what way remained open to him. He sank to his knees and bowed his head. He tried to swear allegiance as he knew he had to, but the words wouldn’t come. He was on his knees again, before that very throne.  All he had done had been for nothing. He had failed.

“Get up.” Hux’s words cut through the noise in his mind.  When he didn’t react immediately, he was hauled to his feet by strong hands.

“Do I look like some decrepit old aberration that needs archaic empty ritual to aggrandise my importance?” Hux hissed in his face, Kylo didn’t understand why Hux seemed so angry. “I’m a general, people don’t kneel before me, they salute.”

Kylo stared at him uncomprehending.  Then he slowly moved his hand up in what he vaguely remembered was the Order’s salutation, only to have Hux slap his hand away.

“Don’t embarrass yourself.” Hux was still right next to him, holding him up. He could feel the general’s ragged breath on his cheek. He was fuming, but Kylo didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t want to die,” Kylo whispered, pleaded. There was nothing else he could think of doing, he was at the general’s mercy. Hoped against hope Hux still saw some worth in him. Kylo wasn’t useless, he was strong, he had the Force, he could be Hux’s bodyguard, his enforcer, he just needed to convince Hux to trust him, to give him a chance. Another chance. How many chances had he already wasted?

“You think I want you dead?” Hux looked at him surprised, the whirlwind of reproaches and fear building up inside kylo’s head quieted. Hux shook his head in disbelief. “Sit down.” He gestured to the throne.

Kylo recoiled. No. All his problems had started since he had taken it; he had become everyone’s target, it had given him responsibility he didn’t know what to do with, let to him making mistake after mistake. He tried to step back, but Hux wouldn’t let him go.

“Don’t,” Hux warned. Kylo allowed himself to be pulled up the dais and pushed onto the throne. Hux reached into his coat, all Kylo’s hairs stood on end.  But all the general pulled out was a handkerchief. He rubbed it over Kylo’s face and then pushed it into his hands.

“Here, blow your nose. No don’t give it back to me, keep it.”

Once he was done, they stared at each other.  With Kylo sitting and Hux standing on the dais he still loomed over him. As if realising this he went to step down, but Kylo’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Hux raised an eyebrow at him.

“I… I don’t…” Kylo still didn’t know what to say, what was going on. He couldn’t even get the words out. Hux seemed to understand anyway.

“You remember the last time we were both here? When you had just killed Snoke.”

“I… “Kylo started to object, but Hux cut him off.

“Don’t treat me like a fool.” He glared, challenging Kylo to deny it. When he didn’t, he continued.  “I had a bit of an epiphany that day.” He pulled himself free from Kylo’s grasp and leaned over, putting both hands on the armrests. “I realised I don’t want this chair at all. Too many limitations, too much scrutiny, too obvious a target. I think you’ll do much better.” He pulled back. “You look more attractive on it, anyway.”

Kylo dismissed the taunt over his looks.

“You want me too…“ understanding dawned “You want me to be your puppet.” He sounded bitter, he shouldn’t be. Hux was keeping him, for now. At least… until he messed up. And he would, he had no ability for this, surely Hux knew. Was Kylo just meant to hang on, fucking up until Hux would take over? Kylo started to panic. “No, I… I can’t… you know I don’t… please! I can… I can be useful! I…” Fingers covered his lips, cutting off his frenzy. Hux was staring at him, so close again. He looked… worried?

“I don’t employ puppets, Ren. My men are exceptional. You know this.”

“I…”

“You are mine now, my man.” Kylo shook “I do not set my men up to fail. I just allowed this charade to continue so you would realise what you needed from me. Trust me.”

Kylo wanted to believe him. But hadn’t he been Snoke’s? Hadn’t he been Luke’s? He had failed them. What Hux was asking of him… He swallowed and tried to speak up.

“No. Stop that.” Hux sighed and grabbed Kylo’s good hand, pulled off the glove. Then he pressed the palm against his temple. “Do try to be gentle, I already have a headache.”

It took a few moments for Kylo to understand what Hux wanted. He swallowed. He wasn’t going to disobey. He pushed in. It was very easy. Either because there was still a faint trace of their bond or because Hux actually wanted him there. Immediately he was confronted by the image of an imposing man on a throne. His robes were dark and unadorned, a warrior. The throne was of harsh metal, hard, cold and severe. The figure was all raw power and dignity, a god of nature, a deity of deep space, beautiful and terrible, just and absolute. Supreme. With a jolt, he realised that it was him. No, what Hux thought he would be. It…, it wasn’t possible, surely? Not even in his own dreams had he ever imagined something like this. But he could find no duplicity. No deception. He was in Hux’s mind, he could feel the faith Hux had in this… this vision. He let Hux’s belief fill him, it was intoxicating, it was so… pure.

He came back to himself. Hux was bowed over him, his hand still holding Kylo’s palm against his head. His face a rictus of pain, tear tracks running down his cheeks. Kylo pulled back immediately. Hux blinked and straightened himself.

“Sorry,” Kylo said meekly.

“Don’t ever apologise for doing as I tell you.” Hux swayed, and Kylo grabbed him before he could fall down the few steps.

“Here, sit down.” He stood up.

“No.”

“Don’t be stubborn, you are going to fall.”

“I said NO!” Hux glared at the throne. Kylo sat down again slowly, not letting go of him. Perhaps Hux wasn’t as sure about giving the throne to him as he pretended.  It had been his lifelong dream. Was he worried that if he retook it, he wouldn’t be able to give it up for the second time?

“So…” he interrupted the uncomfortable silence “if you were going to give it to me, why were you sitting on the throne when I came in.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but he sported a strained grin.

“I was making a point, Ren.” Now Kylo raised his eyebrows. “You’re not the only one who is allowed to indulge in a bit of drama, now and then.” Kylo chortled at that, the action felt strange to his face.

“I would have never guessed.”

“Quite.”

When Hux seemed stable enough, Kylo leaned back, still a bit uncomfortable.

“Are you going to call the council back now?”

Hux sighed. And stepped down the ail, stretching his legs.

“You really have no understanding of politics at all, do you, Ren?” He massaged his brow. “They have all either my rank or are my superiors, I can’t order them to do anything.” He looked back at him. “And that was even before they threw me out.”

“You’re not part of the Council anymore?” Kylo sat up surprised, Hux nodded. “So, you didn’t depose me? You didn’t vote for that?”

 Hux shrugged.

“They must have done that after dismissing me” He confirmed.

Kylo felt stupidly glad about that. Then he became worried.

“But what can we do on our own?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” He grinned evilly. “They will come back to us, to you.” He stepped back up and got close to Kylo as if sharing a secret. “On their knees, begging for your forgiveness.” Kylo trembled at the image Hux conjured before his eyes. “I might even allow you to give it to them after we have extracted our pound of flesh.”

“How… Why will they do that?”

“Well, Supreme Leader, _my_ Supreme Leader, because you will destroy the Resistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and the story is done ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading and remember I only post stuff online to get comments!


	11. At the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how very long this took. This is the first time I started publishing chapters as I wrote them, rather than writing the entire thing first. As a result, once I got near the end I realized I wanted to get some rewriting done before the final chapter. So if you re-read the previous chapters and notice things you don't remember, that's why. You haven't gone insane. The changes are small, though, so you don't need to go back if you still remember where we'd left it.

The bridge had been fixed and was operational, even though the ships wasn’t.  Still, it looked impressive. The astounding view greeted Kylo as the doors opened to let him in. As he walked in the entire crew stood to attention. His eyes found Hux, giving a perfect salute, and nodded. Everybody on the bridge relaxed and turned back to their jobs. Kylo walked to his spot in the centre, trying surreptitiously to adjust the collar of his new clothes.

There had been a lot of arguing about them. Kylo had wanted to continue wearing his old robes, Hux had refused, claiming that half of leadership was looking the part. Kylo’s old clothes made him look like a sad monk, more likely to be shot than obeyed. The first model he had shown him had basically been a First Order uniform with some more frills.  Kylo had refused, he wasn’t a soldier. Hux had replied that it would be good for morale if the leader of the First Order actually looked _like he belonged to the First Order_. Kylo had had to concede the point but had replied that he wasn’t really, he was a powerful Force user, that was why he was Supreme Leader. He should look the part. Hux had agreed.  After a lot of back and forth, they had settled on Kylo’s current look. They were still robes, and he had a cape. But the material was much smoother, more expensive, and the cut was clean and harsh, like that of the officer uniforms. There were details of gold, including a medal with the symbol of the First Order pinned on his left side, where people with no knowledge of anatomy would think his heart would be. Kylo had felt ridiculous the first time he had put it on. Then Hux had walked in and stated that he looked magnificent. That had been the end of the discussion.

Hux had walked up to him and leaned over. Kylo made sure to avoid eye contact, instead continuing to inspect the bridge.

“Everything is ready, Supreme Leader. We await your orders.” He stepped back and waited. Kylo let time pass, making sure the observers understood everything was happening at his pace.  In his head, he counted to 25, just as Hux had told him. Hux had ordered him to continue acting “supercilious and condescending, right up your alley, Ren”. Of course, it was a lot more difficult now he knew that was what he looked like, at least to Hux. He swallowed and thought about the image he had seen in the general’s head. Kylo let the memory fill him with confidence and certainty. He looked at Hux.

“Open the call” Hux nodded and walked back to his station. Several holo images appeared before Kylo. The largest one was the leader of Near Indosa, but there was also a projection of his mother and some of the resistance. Including the scavenger. He started to become angry but managed to control himself. The galaxy was watching. His image was being projected on thousands of planets. He tried not to think about it.

“Ikar Tar of Near Indosa, you have the attention of the First Order. If you do not regret that yet, you will, soon enough.”  Hux had instructed him to always be the first to speak, and start strong, imposing his will on the conversation.

Ikar Tar looked old but hard. More like the veteran soldier than the world leader. He glared at Kylo.

“The First Order? Are you even in a position to talk for those murdering bastards? We all know your High Council threw you and that weasel out. Your nothing, you don’t even have a functioning ship.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo saw Hux press his lips. They hadn’t thought that that news would have gotten out yet.  No matter, Kylo new how to react to that. He would leave figuring out what it meant to Hux.

“Your clear ignorance as of the functioning of the Order does not excuse your trespass, Ikar Tar.” He noticed Hux nod imperceptibly. “You have helped the manic Resistance distribute false information, threatening the peace and stability of the Order’s dominion. You have put the lives of my subjects under threat with your cowardice and treason. This cannot go unanswered.”

Ikar Tar started to speak, but Kylo cut him off.

“However, I am not without mercy. I understand that this has been a difficult time for all. Many of you have yet to come to grips with what it means to be free of the despotism of the New Republic. Because of this, and in honour of the memory of my beloved Master, the pious Supreme Leader Snoke, I will be magnanimous.” He couldn’t believe he had been able to say that with a straight face. “Swear your loyalty to The First Order, here and now, before the entire galaxy, and pledge the resources of your people to our noble cause, and your planet, your people, will be spared.”

He paused. He dared to spare a glance to his mother. She looked sad but decided, Rey was glaring at him. The traitor seemed to be holding her back.

“You bluff with no hand boy. The entirety of the galaxy has seen your cruelty, and now they see your duplicity. We will not bow to such monsters, never again!” Kylo let out a faint breath, good. Their entire plan depended on the man not agreeing. They had engineered the whole speech for precisely that purpose. Now it was coming.  His heart started to pound furiously.

“That is regretful, Ikar Tar. I hope your people will forgive you, and that your example might deter others from following your foolish steps.” He looked at his mother, he could do it. He hadn’t been able before, but he could now. He reached out for Hux mentally, taking strength from his solid presence.

“Grand Marshall Hux, in your own time.” Across the bridge Hux nodded. Kylo knew the image projected across the galaxy would now show the ge… the Grand Marshall, in his new uniform, making the final checks.

“Fire!” his voice echoed over the bridge. Ikar Tar and the resistance looked worried in the holo.  For a second nothing happened, and even Kylo felt doubt. Ikar Tar recovered first and let out a bark of laughter.

“So much for…” The image started to shake and was interrupted. On a screen of to the side alive image of Near Indosa from space began to show how fault lines appeared all over its surface. The next second it imploded. Kylo breathed out as the bridge erupted in applause.

Hux had explained to him. Near Indosa had used to be a mining planet, but after millennia, the precious metals had run out, and it had been all but abandoned. That had been almost a century ago.  Nobody knew that the mining operations had affected its core stability. Almost nobody. Hux had had his men fill the deepest shafts with explosives and deep-miners shortly after the destruction of Starkiller. The tricky part had been to herd the Resistance to the planet. He had carefully manoeuvred the First Order patrols and the rumours his envoys spread to limit their options.  In the end, only Rodia and Near Indosa had remained. Kylo couldn’t fail to be amazed at the degree of Hux’s schemes.

He could feel the lives of the planet fade across the Force. He watched as Hux finished congratulating his lieutenants and walked over to him.

“Congratulations, Grand Marshall.”

“Congratulations, Supreme Leader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! A particular big thanks to all the fantastic people leaving comments. It's safe to say your the only reason I bother uploading anything <3
> 
> there is still an Epilogue after this, set somewhere in the future. I don't know when it'll be done and dynamics between Hux and Kylo will be quite different, as you might imagine. Another option is to write a complete story that takes place after this, although I'm not to inspired for that.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and please leave a comment, even if it is to tell me what you didn't like.


End file.
